The present invention generally relates to optical signal processing, and more particularly to interferometric systems that provide a logic response to a set of input signals.
There has been a rapid increase in volume of information transmitted by telecommunications networks in the last decade. Optical technology has replaced most of the electrical long-distance transmission lines, yet at nodes where information is switched and rerouted, electrical technology is still dominant. The replacement of the relatively slow electrical technology with optical components, such as optical switching components, is seen as the next challenge to overcome in order to increase bandwidth and speed. The dynamic nature of future optical networks requires high levels of integration, fast response time, and adaptability of such optical components.
Moreover, there is a need for optical switching and logic components in other applications, such as optical computing.
Hence, there is a need for enhanced optical components for optical signal processing, e.g., for enhanced optical logic gates.